Getting the Tension out
by Silver Words
Summary: "Do you ever wish you were someone else?" The silky voiced shadowy form of the Silver Prince drawled out. Draco Malfoy turned away from the retreating back of his father to watch the shadows of Hogwarts School, of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Suicidal Tendencies

Authors notes and Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Characters and all things associated with the book series, are all from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling and in no way what so ever belong to me. Though I'm asking for them for Christmas. nn;; I don't think I'll get them though. Pouts.

Notes: In every chapter there will be a line of a poem called "Suicidal Tendencies" as the chapter title for lack of a more creative idea. So, thusly there should be about a good 16 chapters. This poem is copyrighted to Angelic Darkness, (a.k.a Me), at ?info/dp/Angelic20Darkness

Well, I think that's all!

With love,

Silver Goddess Katrina .

**Suicidal Tendencies**

"_Do you ever wish you were someone else?" The silky voiced shadowy form of the Silver Prince drawled out. Draco Malfoy turned away from the retreating back of his father to watch the shadows of Hogwarts School, of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As usual, Harry Potter stood there not knowing what to answer the sad slitheran boy in his dreams eye. Harry honestly didn't know why the pitiful look on Dracos' face made his heart ache. Or what had happened with the Malfoy heir and his Father just prior to those soft echoing words. What he did know was that he wanted more then anything to reach out and comfort the almost silver haired boy. But every time Harry reached, he started to wake up. _

_**6 am Dark Hour a week into first term Harry Potter **_

Yet again that week, Harry's dream faded out as the morning broke into the sky and stared to shine in the windows of the Gryffindor Tower. The dark haired boy-who-lived, had grown used to leaving a small slit of his drapes open so the sun was always the first thing he saw, but, it didn't seem to be working like that since he had gotten back to school this year. Since the first day he met the Ice Prince of Slitheran he had thought he was the most beautiful person in the world. Then again, he still was. And yet again the bloody dream left him with a morning woody he had to will away before he could even think about getting up. Of course, it wouldn't do to admit that about, not only another male, but his most sworn enemy. Well, his worst enemy in school that is. Heaving a heavy sigh Harry swung himself out of bed, shirtless with a pair of sleep pants that used to fit his cousin, Dudley Dursley, at age eight, and were still baggy on Harry at sixteen. Of course, the Pajama's being overly big made it so that one could see the whole of his lithe but strong form, see every line and abdominal muscles that Harry had gained over 6 years of Quitich practice and games and the more recent helping out at the Burrow with the Weasley family.

One Hermione Granger didn't mind that fact at all as she just happened to walk in, as usual to hand one of her best guy friends that was awake already and mug of green tea. "Morning Harry, sleep alright?" She flashed a smile then settled in to the middle of his bed as he pulled open the drapery and pulled out his parchment, quill and portable bed table that Hermione had given him for his birthday. "Yea, right enough." _"Even though I've been having strangely erotic dreams about a certain blonde slitheran. No! Very bad Harry!" _After turning up a lantern on his bedside table he watched her pull her things from her own bag. Being male, and continuingly trying to prove to himself he had no interest what so ever sexually in any males, namely the Malfoy heir, he took time in noticing that Hermione was very much a mature young witch now. Her hair had stopped being so frizzy and after the incident in the fourth year she now had very straight and perfect sized teeth which gave her a beautiful smile. Then there was the fact that Hermione had been favoring the latest teen muggle fashions in her night wear, currently being in a long sleeved, but short enough to show off her flat stomach black top that read "Witch" in evil red letters with a pair of hip hugging black pajama pants to match it. The irony of the shirt wasn't lost on any muggle raised in Gryffindor. "Hey 'Moine, you plan on hogging my bed now do you?" Harry smirked as he plopped back down on his bed and thusly upset Hermiones' carefully set work stuff. "Harry James Potter! Can't you be serious in the morning at all?" Said as she playfully smacked his bare chest, at this he reached around and tickled the back of her knee before smiling a famous, heart melting, smile at her and picking her things up and placing them on the portable little table that lay in front of them. A groan from one of the other beds in the room made them realize that they were once again being far too loud, especially, for six in the morning on a Saturday. Together they put their heads in and started to work once again, on their Christmas gift to Ron Weasley while he slept peacefully in the bed just over a few feet away. And of course every morning Ron would awake wondering why they would wake up so early to "do homework" but thinking nothing really of it. They were after all, his two best friends.

Not all that much later at breakfast, the Golden Trio was sitting at a nearly empty Gryffindor table eating and talking about how their first week of classes went when Ron looked up and gave a soft growl in the back of his throat. "Bloody great." Ron muttered under his breath. "Aw, the dragon himself graces us." Hermione sighed waving her hand dismissively and returned to reading the Daily Prophet as both boys gave her a weird look. Harry turned just in time to see the luscious Draco Malfoy walk into the hall looking as if he's just stepped off a modeling shoot in a pair of sexy black jeans, both tight and loose in all the right places, with a light grey button up shirt, un-tucked and un-buttoned just a bit to show off a bit of purely un-touched looking chest. His hair, which he had started to wear down more often lately, was just brushing the corners of his eyes and the usual smirk playing on his lips always made him look perfectly the devil he was. And even as the two males of the trio looked on Malfoy casually looked over and instead of some menacing scowl or a loud comment, the Prince of Slitheran just gave a cheery grin and then went on to pouring himself some coffee. "Did he just?" "What the hell?" The boys said at the same time and it was Hermione's turn to give them a weird look. "What?" Both boys looked at each other. And muttered something about imagining things or going mental and they all stood up to leave the great hall. None of them looked over to notice the hungry look in Draco Malfoys' eyes as they followed the group till they were out of sight.

Nauseous feelings rolled in Harry's stomach all morning. He had formed something like a plan to prove to himself he was straight. He was going to shag Hermione. Being pretty positive that she was interested in him, and remembers her in a slightly drunken state in the barn at the Weasleys' stating that she's rather lose her virginity to one of her best friends then some guy she barely knew. So why not give it a shot? As Ron walked off towards Neville and Seamus Harry grabbed Hermione's arm softly and pulled her back, getting her a bit closer then a friend might usually, while putting a had on the small of her back. She didn't seem to mind. "Hey," He whispered. "Meet me in the room of requirements at three, I have this great idea but we both have to come up with a way to lose Ron." The brown haired girl blinked at him but shrugged. "Okay?" Harry knew it was a risk, what he was going to ask, and rather, also tell Hermione he hadn't even told Ron about. Harry Potter, the not so pure, Wizarding world hero, smirked watching Hermione hurry up to tug Rons' sleeve and ask if they were going to the library now because she had something she just simply had to do at three to four. All he did know was that this was a suicide mission, weather he went after Hermione or Draco. Then again, there was always both.

Harry spent most of the afternoon with his two best friends doing homework and studying, but as one-thirty rolled around he found himself starring out the library windows longer and longer, finally he gathered his stuff and stood, slipping a note artfully under Hermione's parchment as he did and looked across to the two whose eyes had flown up, Hermione's hand creeping the note to her lap as she asked him, "Are you leaving already. Harry you've barley made a dent in anything!" The wonder boy shrugged. "Come 'Mione, I need to stretch myself out some, go for a ride. Plus, I'm not nearly as far behind as Ron, after all, we worked on it this morning." He smirked knowing she couldn't argue for fear of giving away their secret gift. With a great sighed she glared at him. "_True enough_. I'll see you later Harry." Muttered, as she looked down to her lap to swiftly read the note. _Herm' I'll be to the room at three to three-thirty. Love Harry _The girl nodded just the slightest bit as Harry waved good-bye to them. After dropping his stuff in his room and grabbing his firebolt, Harry took off almost at a run outside, jumping on his broom and zooming off almost before he was fully out the grand doors of Hogwarts. Wind whipping through his hair, the ground speeding below him as he sped at un-imaginable speeds through the air, this was his heaven. And Harry Potter, the boy left with nothing but a name for 11 years, was going to enjoy every moment of it.

Although he was enjoying himself immensely going at top speeds with wind chill made it cold, fast. Which is why two-forty-seven found him trudging up the third floor and thinking very hard on the door to appear while pacing back and forth. He was wind blown and his hair was even messier then usual, firebolt in hand and shirt undone all the way showing off his sweaty muscles, (something he had decided might help his quest some). Harry figured he was as ready for what was about to happen as anyone could be and turned the door knob opening the door in time to hear a muffled moan. Freezing, he carefully looked around the door to see something that would have thrown even Dumbledore for a loop, Hermione, the Prefect, Granger, was knelling betweens a pair of thighs with her head down, profile to Harry, sucking on something that Harry didn't even know she knew existed, and judging from the way the receivers head was thrown back, robes smothering his face, doing a very good job at it. Suddenly his body tensed and Hermione pulled back just in time to get creamy white stuff squirted in her face. Cheeks red and chest heaving in labored breath the brown haired girl smirked up at the person graced with her ministrations and nearly purred, "Well, was that better then this morning then?" And the huffing male sitting lazily on the couch finally pulled the robes out of his face and while smoothing his silvery blonde hair back, smirked. "Oh yes, Granger, much better."

A/N: Gee, can anyone guess? Next chapter: **Attempts Are Moral Enemies**  
We find out who's getting the blow of their lives in the Requirement room. Is it Ron in a wig? Has Hermie' learned a new trick or two? We'll get a clue to what Rons' surprise is. How Harry's going to react and what's going to happen if he still wants to try to shag Hermione. And, if not, who'll take the boy-who-liveds' virginity!? R&R!!


	2. Attemps Are Moral Enemies

Authors notes and Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Characters and all things associated with the book series, are all from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling and in no way what so ever belong to me. I asked for them for Christmas. I didn't get them though. Sobs.

A/N:: 12/22/04 My Love, my Life to those that have reviewed, (well not my life, that belongs with my heart to M'love Maou). I know this chapter will not match up to your expectations, but remember! The next chapter is full of Slash! Sssoooo! If oyu don't like that, then please do not read past this chapter!

AN:: 01/19/05 Okay, I moved from there to here, and now that I've re-read what I've written before I realize I left myself at a cliffhanger. So, with much difficulty this chapter came along much slower then I wanted it to, moving also slowed down my working on Earths Fallen Angel because I left the first half of the third chapter in a file in New Mexico. Opps. Sorry Kalinda-dearie.

Love always,

Silver Goddess Katrina

Part Two

Draco Malfoy 5 A.M. Dark hour

The Slitheran Prince lay sprawled inelegantly across his four-poster bed in the darkness of the morning just before sunrise. He had just awoken for a strange dream, the remains of which still floated in and out of his conscious mind here and there, trailing un-familiar feelings with them. Some of the images that surfaced show the dark and forbidding eyes of his Father, Luicius Malfoy. Others held gentle and tender images of a bewildered dark haired, Griffindor hero. They were scary thoughts, both, one his desire, the other the barer of his hatred. His Father was currently in Azkaban, who knew how long that would last. Hopefully, long enough for Draco to prove himself and be put in a safe place away from his Father, maybe even save his poor Mother. Many of these thoughts and others filled the throbbing head of the 16-year-old Slitheran Prince as he lay, waiting for the sign. Finally, it came, a small burning sensation from the necklace around his slender pale neck drew him out of his thoughts and he jumped out of bed in a noiseless flurry, grabbing his softest blanket and pulling a thick cloak about himself with the hood up shadowing his face. Then he was out the door of his shared dorm room leaving his room mates, Blaise, Crabe and Goyle snoring, and made his way down the hall, strutting boldly through the common room knowing that even if any other Slitherans were awake they were still priming themselves into perfection in their rooms, to face the day. Why he was up was a more important matter then primping himself. Of course, she had said that he looked devilishly sexy with bed hair, and due to his scheming mind, what she said had a temporary effect to his attitude. After all, how was he supposed to get what he wanted if he did not play nice with the brunette. The Ice prince made his way gracefully through the portal and down the dank halls that led from the Slitheran common room. He was in a rather cheery mood for one that had to wake up early on a Saturday and soon it would be revealed why. With the blanket over his shoulder and hood over his face obscuring his view, Draco almost didn't see the dark cloaked figure leaning against a pillar and nervously playing with the hem of her school cloak until he was nearly upon her. Without pausing he grabbed a hand and lead her along, she, used to this by now, kept her mouth shut. After a few twists and turns, avoiding all the usual early morning haunts of Finch and Peeves he brought her to a doorway somewhere on either the second floor west wing or the fourth floor north wing, no matter how hard she tried she could never seem to figure it out. Whenever she asked Draco only would give his trade mark smirk and tell her to just remember why they were there and not to ask stupid questions. She, needing just what he had to offer, wouldn't ask again that day. Soon they were through the door both hoods were pulled back, one to reveal the light gray eyes and almost silver hair of the Infamous Draco Malfoy and the second to reveal the striking brown eyes and mature but nervous attractive face of Hermoine Granger.

"Okay Granger, let us start so I can get back and take a shower." His famous smirk.

"Yes, I can tell you really need it." A eye roll returned.

"You know Hermoine." He rolled her name off his tongue sweetly. "You're the one

that asked me to do this."

"I, I know. ."

Chewing on her lower lip she places her hand on his lap as he reaches over to fondle her breast idly.

"It's not like I'm making you do this, I'm just getting you ready to seduce one of your best-friends, at your request, mind you." He slowly lifted her PJ shirt, (it read "Witch"), and slide his hand up over her bare breast, teasing a nipple slightly.

"I. .mm. . .I know. . ." Those brown eyes sliding closed as he fingers tensely rub along his inner thigh.

"So, today, lets get those pants off. . "

With that as a warning, Draco had pushed the brown haired girl over and tugged her pants down to her ankles. His fingers immediately finding their way to her clit and beyond as his lips explored their way along her neck and breasts, tongue snaking out to attack a nipple every now and then, his other hand had trapped her wrists together above her head to keep her from moving to much.

"Draco. . ."

"Shut up."

"Ooohmmm…." Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes as she tried not to

let it feel as good as it really did.

"Just. . relax." The silver haired boy whispered reassuringly into her ear and she slowly tried to relax her muscles.

"It's just. . "

"I said shut it, Hermione, and pump me." With that his soft lips closed over hers as he guided her hand down into his pants.

A/N: And here we have it, end of this chapter, on to the next! (Which I've already started!) and I swear for you Girl/girl and boy/boy fans that there is something for everyone in future chapters! R&R!!


	3. A Bullet to the Head

Authors notes and Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Characters and all things associated with the book series, are all from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling and in no way what so ever belong to me. I asked for them for Christmas. I didn't get them though. *Sobs.*

A/N:: 03/06/10 I've decided to go completely Bi-Harry on this one, Bi-Draco and Hermione in the middle to make it a nice cozy three-some. So read, or don't read, your choice Luvies.

Love always,

Silver Goddess Katrina

_**A Bullet to the Head**_

Hermione knew she was in deep, she was sneaking around with the infamous Draco Malfoy, "learning", and planning her seduction of one of her best guy pals while she was at it.

Every morning was a trial of not jumping Harry's bone, especially after her sessions with Draco barely before she went to the boys dorm. But, as with everything she studied she planned to study just about everything she could without penetration, not that he wasn't tempting her to go further, but she had plans for her virginity, no matter how Malfoy made her re-think her feelings for him.

After the mornings disaster Draco had slipped her a note even more stealthily then Harry and told her to meet him in the room of requirements at 2, so letting Ron off the hook, and telling Draco in no uncertain terms they had to be done well before three she set to making right her early morning mess up.

"Come on then Granger.."

His pale fingers traced along her jaw, pulling her softly to him as he backed up to the cushy couch that had appeared in the Room of Requirements when he paced it, asking for a place to seduce the Gryffindor Princess.

"Dra… Malfoy.. ." She gasped as his hand gripped her butt, pulling her into straddling his lap.

"Mmm, say my name, Hermione.."

"Mal..Ow!" The girl cringed as he bit her lower lip and growled.

"My first name, Hermione." He turned and pushed her down under him against the couch, shifting his hips into her core, making her head tilt back as she yelled out his first name.

"Much better." The Malfoy smirk as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, almost forcefully.

Hermione sighed into his mouth, her tight little virgin body tense and shivering under him, shifting here and there, feeling that hard appendage, knowing that she caused it.

"Damnit Draco! I have the heavy petting and snogging down."

Her chest was heaving as she spoke, trying hard to talk around his mouth as it continued to attack her mouth and face, almost as if he forgot they were there due to their deal, and she really was just one of the girls trying to get with him.

Finally he took a steadying breath and met her gaze with a sigh.

"I was trying to let you warm up and work into it, love, but if you insist."

His zipper could be heard and she felt something soft and warm, yet hard against the skin of her stomach.

"Let's just go back to this morning then." With a wink of silvery blue eye he sat up and plopped back onto the couch and waiting for her.

'Moine licked her lips and took a breath as she sat up before leaning over him and rubbing her fingertip up and down his length, watching his face. There was a slight almost smirk on his lips as he watched her, watch him.

"You were further then touching it, Princess."

Honey brown eyes rolled and another heave of breath left her as she leaned in and her lips closed over him, working her lips and tongue along the now familiar textures of the blondes dick, fingertip gently brushing the tuft of equally blonde hair at the root of his cock.

Tongue rubbing along and mouth sucking and smoothing his length she continued to work him over, changing methods here and there, pumping occasionally and sucking only on the head a time or two, soon she felt his thighs tensing up and groans issuing from between those soft lips.

"Close 'Moi, so close."

His breathing was becoming a little heavy and a chuckle from her made him groan and cover his face with the edge of his quittch robes and tilt his head back as she started in a little faster.

Soon she felt the pulsing and his low groan and one hand pressing her chin up her only warning as he came, moving back in time to get squirt on the cheek.

"Well was that better than this morning then?" The girl breathed out.

Sitting up a bit Draco pushed his robes out of his face and smoothed his hair. "Oh yes Granger, much better." With a smirk.

Wrinkling her nose the bushy haired girl huffed, used the end of Draco's robes to clean her face off, at his scowl she just smirked evenly, which made him smile ruefully back before silver hues glanced up at the door as it shut.

Jumping up with a curse Hermione fell backwards blinking and looking after him as he looked out the door, but not seeing anyone he turned to Hermione.

"Someone just looked in Hermione, I'll see if I see anyone, you wait for your little Lover Boy, but remember our deal. ."

Draco grabbed up his school bag and took off while Hermione sat there looking pale, somewhere down the hall in a un-used room Harry heard Draco and stood there trying to think through what' he'd just witnessed.

"'Moine and Malfoy are. . together. . ? What was he talking about a deal? Is he black mailing her. . or. .Bugger."

Pacing came to a stop as he tried to push everything away, obviously Hermione hadn't told him or Ron, and she didn't seem to be upset at what she was doing, or to whom, not that Harry felt he could blame her, that thick smooth dick and those creamy muscles unde. .

"NO!" Harry scolded himself. "Straight, you want to shag Hermione, you shouldn't think about Malfoy like that if you want to shag your best female mate. ."

Shaking his head he figured he was now late and Draco was well and gone to he walked out of the room after a glance around and made his way to the door.

After a internal debate about knocking he simply opened the door and peeked in, Hermione was sitting on the same couch in nearly the same spot Draco had vacated and had a thick volume open, glancing up and smiling at him.

Was it just him or did she seem a little nervous?

"Hey 'Moine. I. . I thought you were still pounding Charms homework into Ron's brain?"

Coughing Harry ran a hand through his disheveled locks and grinned at her.

"Uh, yea I was getting a headache from his whining so I told him he could go find Lavender and snog in a alcove somewhere while I went to take care of girl things. ."

She winked a bit, as he plopped down on the couch next to her he noticed she looked slightly pale and she was breathing fast.

"So you went flying?"

Emerald eyes blinked blankly then looked at his broom, next to the door where he left it.

"Uh ye. ."

"Hermione I didn't see anyone and I don't see Potter yet but I left my bloody wand in he.."

Draco paused halfway through the door, Hermione squeeked and Harry raised a brow, everyone froze.

Harry looked between the two people he seemed to have odd feelings about each respectively, then smirked at Draco.

"She's it's Hermione now?"

Silver eyes blinked blankly again. Hermione seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilating.

"I guess since you're sucking his dick it's a good thing he doesn't call you Mudblood. . might be awkward. . unless it's a kink. Then again, maybe your name is the kink. It sounds good on his lips, hey Draco, say my name."

Two sets of eyes, one brown and the other silvery blinked each.

"Potter."

"Harry!?"

"No, Draco, my first name. ." Harry stood ignoring Hermiones' panic sounding voice and paced over to the blonde, tilting his head to the side, inwardly he was questioning his own sanity but something in him seemed to be pushing him.

"Come on Drake, I want to hear it.."

~*~

AN: I've been slowly trying to bring back life to my stories, but since I can hardly remember what I was going for back five or six years ago, so I'm going for what I can and just going with it! .o

Loves!


	4. Does Not Assure Ones Dead

A/N: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. I do own the Original Characters insetted and the Story they follow, so please do not copy or distribute this Story and/or claim it as your own.

_I have finally gone insane. _

Harry stared at Draco, Draco stared at Harry, Hermoine felt like her eyes were getting whiplash as they bounced between the two. Her mind had started going a mile a second and what seemed like a eternity later (Possibly 5.8 seconds) she finally realized the look in Harrys eyes, the hunger, it was the same look she'd seen in her own eyes over the past few weeks when thinking about, oddly, both the males facing off in the room.

"Wha. . . What?" The pale Slytherin was still struck dumb as he stared into the fierce green eyes of the Gryffendor in front of him. He'd been expecting yelling, anger, even getting his nose broken, not the slightly turn on induced look he was getting and being called . .

"What did you call me?"

_Opps, that sort of slipped out. _ "Drake.. I-I called you Drake." He hated himself for the stutter, but he wasn't backing down, in fact he stepped forward, right up towards the blonde, taking a bit of satisfaction from the gulp the paled eyes boy took. Malfoy Pride is all that kept him from stepping back nervously.

"And where, pray Merlin, do you get off calling me that?"

"When my best girls lips were wrapped around your long pale cock."

"Eep!" Both boys blinked and turned to stare at the Brunette whom was covering her mouth in horror and starring at them.

"Moi?"

" 'monie?"

Both boys glanced at each other as they said their versions of her name, then back to the brunette whom was starting to hyperventilate, almost as one both boys moved, Harry landing on the couch next to her and pulling her into his arms, Draco kneeling in front of her, holding her hand and looking up worriedly.

"Calm down!"

"Breathe."

Again both guys glanced at each other then back to her just in time to see her burst into tears.

"Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnooh!" Panicking she tried to push them both away but neither boy would budge so she contented herself to sobbing nearly uncontrollably while both boys muttered soothing words to her. Draco stroked her knee and hand, and Harry Petted her hair back, pulling her face to his should to let his shirt absorb some of the waterworks.

Meanwhile both boys started stealing glances at each other, Harry notices Draco was biting his lower lip, and Draco noticed Harry was licking his lips nervously. Actually they were so caught up in starring at each other it took awhile to notice Hermoine had stopped going to pieces and was watching them very very quietly. When they did, both sets of hormonal male eyes land on her flushed, albeit puffy, face which made her squirm nervously.

"Feeling better?"

Harry was the one whom asked, green eyes focused solely on her now, meanwhile she was starring at the pale hand covering hers on Harrys knee. Dracos hand, being larger then hers, was easily covering her hand and resting on Harry's jean leg. Harry meanwhile had one arm around her shoulders, and the other arm down, hand resting on her wrist, right against Dracos fingers. Neither boy seemed to notice, or care.

It was a little selfish of her, but she felt special for a moment, that they weren't fighting because of her.

It took the boys a few moments to remember they were arguing not fifteen minutes before, but Harry had lost the adrenaline rush and found himself starting to color when he glanced at Dracos, "just shagged" looking appearance.

Standing he kissed Hermoines bushy haired head and took off, at a literal run out into the hall and gone before either of the other two could jump up and follow.

"Damnit!" Draco cursed from the door, looking back at Hermonie who had jumped off the couch trying to grab Harry before he made it out.

"Shit." The Malfoy Heir blinked grey eyes as he heard the Brunettes language.

"Tsk Tsk Granger, from his reaction, I doubt we have anything to worry about."

"Reaction, Draco? He was in shock, what happens when he realizes what he just saw. I mean. . .god what mus the think of me?" Draco could tell she was starting to panic, and it was almost fun to see, but somewhere in his chest he didn't want that unbarred worried look in her eyes, so he reached out and drew her into his arms without much ado.

If she thought this was uncharacteristic, she didn't say anything, simply let herself be held a few moments while honey hues starred at the door Harry had ran out of.

~.~.~

Harry was in a panic, he also had a raging boner and wasn't quite sure weather it was because of his nearness with Hermoine, or the hot tussled look of Draco. Some how thinking of either of them made it throb worse, so he ducked into a empty class room first chance he got and hid in a corner holding one hand against his crotch.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. What am I doing? Why did I say that? Bloody hell, Hermoine is going to hate me. Shit!" The Seeker in him kept himself from punching the nearby wall, but only just barely. Instead he clutched one hand in his messy hair and the other against the bulge in his trousers.

"Damn."

Finally unable to take it anymore, green eyes glanced around before delving into his pants with a muted groan as his palm wrapped around the heated flesh making a tent there.

With images of his best girl friends soft pink lips wrapped around Draco Malfoys long pale dick he came on the floor of the empty and cold class room with a few grunts and groans and his head thrown back against the stone wall.

"Dammit, Draco Malfoy having his cock sucked by Hermonie is one of the hottest things I've ever seen. . ."

He cleaned up his mess with a flick of his wand and slumped against the wall, shutting his eyes with a sigh.

~.~.~.~

Outside the abandoned class room a certain blonde thanked the powers for his good hearing and had some very Slytherin thoughts about what to do with Harry Potters admittance as he walked off and down the hall towards the stairs. It was turning out to be a very, very good day.

A.N: I haven't had anything for this story for a very long time now, and while my goal in all is to finish it, obviously or not, It's rather low of my list of current fanfics. Sorry. Of course I'm still going to work on it whenever the Muse allows.

**Hearts**

**~Silver**


End file.
